


Early Morning Caresses

by germana9



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Affection, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, caresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7532041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germana9/pseuds/germana9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Misaki displays some (sort of) unprompted affection for Usagi-san.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning Caresses

Early morning light was just beginning to peek through the open window when Misaki was awoken by a sniffling sound coming from very nearby. It was Usagi-san, and though throughout the night Misaki had managed to inch away from Usagi’s needy, possessive hands, they were still face-to-face.

In the dim light, Misaki could see that the breeze coming in from outside had blown a lock of Usagi-san’s hair onto his face and was obviously irritating him in his sleep. Misaki sighed and reached out to brush the hair aside. In that moment, Usagi-san looked so peaceful and innocent and endearing that Misaki found himself lightly caressing his cheekbones with the backs of his fingers.

He jumped when a gentle hand suddenly grabbed his and brought his fingers to Usagi-san’s mouth, which gently kissed them. Misaki hoped the dim light hid the blush that was spreading across his cheeks.

“Good morning,” Usagi-san murmured, his half-lidded eyes peering at Misaki, his mouth curling into a smile beneath Misaki’s fingers. Misaki bristled, yanked his hand away, and rolled over, turning his back to Usagi.

“I’m going back to sleep,” he mumbled.

He was half-surprised when he didn’t feel large, cool, possessive hands reaching around him to pull him back into an embrace. Instead, he heard Usagi-san say:

“I’m sorry, please don’t stop. That was nice.”

Misaki felt his cheeks flush anew. There was something different about Usagi-san. Perhaps being half asleep was making him…tamer?

“Close your eyes,” Misaki found himself blurting out.

“Hmm?” Usagi-san was surprised when Misaki turned over to face him again. Misaki determinedly looked anywhere besides Usagi’s eyes.

“I said close your eyes.”

When Misaki glanced up and saw that Usagi-san had done as he had been told, he reached a tentative hand out and combed his fingers through Usagi’s hair. Usagi-san neither did nor said anything, though maybe he let out a quiet sigh. Misaki then let his hand just rest on Usagi’s cheek, his thumb lightly tracing at the corner of Usagi’s mouth.

After a few minutes, Usagi-san was completely still, and if Misaki hadn’t known better, he would have thought that he had fallen asleep. However, Misaki knew that Usagi wouldn’t miss such a display of affection from his lover for anything in the world, and so it was Misaki who was the first one to fall asleep, several long minutes later.

When Misaki awoke again a few hours later, his cheek was pressed into Usagi’s chest, and Usagi’s strong arms were wrapped around him.

Misaki found that he didn’t mind one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this! This was the first fanfic I ever wrote, and I'd really appreciate it if you'd leave me some feedback! More fics are soon to come.


End file.
